


helix

by akmongs



Category: SKAM (Italy)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff, M/M, Missing Scene, Teasing, helix talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-19 16:06:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18137936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akmongs/pseuds/akmongs
Summary: Nico kept rubbing his helix lightly, stroking his hair at the same time, a casual gesture that had Marti melting."When did you get it?" Nico asked, breaking the silence.





	helix

**Author's Note:**

> do i need an explanation for this
> 
> writer's block killed me over the last month, but marti and nico being matching piercing boyfriends is so mindblowing that i couldn't not write anything about it. nico has a helix!
> 
> sorry if there's inaccurate info about piercing care

"I really like your piercing," Nico said, reaching over to stroke Marti's ear with his thumb.

Marti hummed lazily, turning his head towards Nico, who was lying on his left side propped up on his elbow. "Really? I never noticed," he joked, and Nico chuckled, shaking his head and flicking his ear lightly in return.

Marti smiled back, burying his chin deeper in the crook of his arms and closing his eyes. He was lying on his belly in Nico's bed, head resting on his bent arms, sleepy in the afterglow. It was one of those early February days that almost felt like spring, and Nico's room was warm, the afternoon sun filtering through the curtains. The windows were slightly open from when they'd smoked before, and a light, almost imperceptible breeze cooled the sweat on Marti's back, a bedsheet thrown over his lower body.

Obviously, Nico had never failed to show his appreciation for Marti's earring, often driving Marti crazy with kisses that trailed up his neck to his left ear, teasing it with the tip of his tongue, hot breath tickling the shell of his ear. It always had Marti shaking in his arms, a weakness that Nico had taken advantage of even not more than twenty minutes ago. But it wasn't just that. Most of the time, he just liked touching it, thumbing it gently like he was doing now. The same way he liked to trace his tattoos and ask about them.

Nico kept rubbing his helix lightly, stroking his hair at the same time, a casual gesture that had Marti melting. He thought he could fall asleep like this.

"When did you get it?" Nico asked, breaking the silence, and Marti looked up at him, raising his brows slightly. Nico wasn't looking at him, but at his own hand, almost unfocused.

"Have I really never told you?" he said, amused, and Nico finally looked back at him, grinning, eyes bright now.

"I never asked," he said. He flattened his arm to lie down on his side at Marti's eye level, scooting closer. He caressed his ear with the tip of his index finger one last time and moved his hand to rest on the small of his back.

"I got it with Elia two summers ago. But his got infected, so he took it out. Mine healed."

"Mh," Nico hummed, pursing his lips. "Do they get infected easily?"

"It depends,” Marti said. “Cartilage piercings can be tricky. But if they're done right and you take care of them properly, they heal just fine."

"And how long does it take?"

Marti thought about it. "A couple of months?"

"Two months?" Nico exclaimed.

"Two months minimum," Marti replied, amused. He tilted his head, squinting. "Why are you asking?"

Nico rolled his eyes and grinned. "One can't be curious?", he said, and Marti shrugged, chuckling softly.

Nico was a curious person by nature. Marti was too but in a different way. Nico's curiosity was a constant search, a frantic jumping from one topic to the other and diving into long answers, gathering knowledge and facts that he would spring on Marti in the most unexpected ways. Marti's curiosity narrowed down to his interests and his surroundings. It was tactile. He liked to look at things, touch them. He liked to explore, take places and objects and people in.

He rested his cheek back on his arm, freeing his left one to have his turn at playing with Nico's curls and stroke his cheek with the back of his fingers. He watched Nico's face as it softened into his touch.

"I was thinking I could get one," Nico said, and Marti's heart skipped a beat. "On my right ear. We'd match."

Marti didn't know what was going on on his face, but whatever expression he was making had Nico chuckling. He hid his face into his arm and bit his lip to contain the smile that was tugging at the corners of his lips.

"Are we gonna be the couple that does that kind of cheesy stuff?" he said, turning fully on his side to look at Nico.

"Do you give a shit?" Nico replied without missing a beat.

Marti thought about it for a second, eyes locked with Nico's.

"No."

They both laughed, and Marti's hand found its way back to the side of Nico's face, tucking a strand of hair back to reveal the top of his ear, where soon there'll be a ring that'll match his own. Complementary. Just theirs. Marti felt inexplicably giddy and proud.

He scooted closer and pressed a kiss to the top of Nico's cheekbone, millimeters away from his ear.

"It'll look amazing on you", he whispered in his ear. Nico shivered a bit, pulling him in with the hand on his lower back.

"Is that so?" Nico teased. Marti nodded and kissed him, a slow brush of lips and tongues. He felt the mood starting to shift between them, between kisses and charged pauses for breaths.

"When do you wanna do it?" Marti asked, rolling Nico on his back to prop himself on top of him.

"Right now?" Nico joked. "Next week. Do I need an appointment?"

Marti shook his head. "I'll call the studio to check when the piercer is in. I'll come with you,” he added, softly.

Nico smiled up at him. "Deal."

He leaned up and cupped Marti's face, kissing him. Marti smiled into it, moving to straddle the top of Nico’s thighs. Nico hummed, pulling back and looking at Marti smugly.

"Can’t touch my ear while it's healing."

Marti scoffed. "You think I can't make it?"

Nico shook his head, raising a brow.

"Well," Marti said, waving his head teasingly and leaning down for a kiss. "Good thing you have two ears."

**Author's Note:**

> i'd missed writing my favorite boys. thank you so much for reading and sorry for the lack of posting. i hope i won't get stuck again
> 
> come cry about marti and nico's piercings and those 14 frames of them dancing in the red lights on my [twitter](https://twitter.com/gingersuho) or [tumblr](https://faresramettas.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
